Just another day
by Lar-lar
Summary: My first Digimon fic so be nice! A day in the life of the digi-destined and what they get up to when they aren't off saving the digital world! Enjoy!


Just another day By Lar-lar.  
  
My first Digimon fic, and alittle silly! Fun though, I hope! :P A day in the life of the digi-destined and what they get up to when they aren't saving the digital world! I would just like to say for the record that I do not agree with Tai's sexist remark about girls not understanding cartoons, I mean I AM a girl and spend many happy hours watching them! It just seemed like the sort of thing he would say so please, don't yell at me! Also, this is my first Digimon fic so be nice but please let me know what you think! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon. I do not own this rather handsome looking Imac I'm typing this on either, not yet anyway. I do however own a computer that is in a similar state to Izzy's, I feel his pain...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Part one - Good morning  
  
7 am, Mimi's place.  
  
"Oh no! I've over slept! I've got to meet Sora later in the park and I've only got..." Mimi counted the hours on her fingers. "Five hours to get ready! This is a DISASTER!!!" She shouted the last word in annoyance before jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. 'I guess I'll have to cut my bath time in half.' She thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7 am, Izzy's place.  
  
Izzy sighed to himself and then took a look around at the mess that surrounded him. He was not usually up this early on a Saturday but it did not feel early to him, very late maybe, but not early. He had not actually gotten round to going to bed yet if the truth be known. He stared at the various computer components that surrounded him, blinking his eyes as he did so, urging them to stay open.  
"Just alittle longer." He told himself. "I'm almost done and then I can have a rest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8 am, Joe's place.  
  
Joe's world was blurry, but then again it usually was first thing in the morning. He groped about his desk, his hands desperately searching for his glasses. 'I'm sure I left them here last night.' He thought to himself as he ran his hands over a pile off books, a pencil, a cup of coffee...  
"Damn it!" He yelled sweeping his books onto the floor before the coffee had a chance to sink in. Finally he found his glasses and placed them on, pushing them up his nose. He sighed as he surveyed the mess he had made. "Some mornings I wonder why I bother getting out of bed." He muttered again as he started to clean up the mess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8 am, the Kamiya's place.  
  
"Can't you go and do that somewhere else? Some of us are trying to sleep." Tai moaned at his sister, who was drying her damp hair. She turned off the hair drier and turned to her brother, who had buried his head under his pillow.  
  
"Kinda like I was trying to do last night when you and Matt were playing that stupid video game!" She replied before turning the dryer back on and aiming it at her brother.  
  
"Arrrragh!" He yelled, glaring at her. 'I think I'm getting too old to be sharing a room with my sister.' He thought to himself, clutching his burning foot. 'It's getting dangerous.' Kari laughed at him as he hopped towards the bathroom, still mumbling to himself.  
  
"Serves you right!" She shouted after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8.30 am, TK's place.  
  
Tk was sitting infront of the TV watching cartoons. Saturday was the best day of the week as far as he was concerned. He had no problem getting up early providing he could watch as many cartoons as he liked. He especially enjoyed the marvel action hour which is what he was watching now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8.30 am, Sora's place.  
  
Sora yawned a third time and took another bite of her toast.  
"It's way too early to be awake on a weekend." She muttered to herself taking a sip of her coffee. A Saturday without a lie-in was like a bath without bubbles bath to Sora. "A nice hot bubble bath?" She said to herself. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." She smiled happily to herself, her recent bad mood forgotten. Getting up early had not been a complete waste of time after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9 am, Matt's place.  
  
Matt hit the snooze button on his alarm for the third time and went back to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Part two - Noon time.  
  
Midday, the park.  
  
Sora was sitting on a bench yawning. She had fallen asleep in the bath and had woken up only when Kari had called round on her way to TK's to return some books she had borrowed. And on top of that, Mimi was late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midday, TK's place.  
  
The plan had been to meet at TK's and then the two of them could catch a movie or go for a walk or something like that. As it turned out, Kari had been at TK's for almost an hour now and he was STILL sat on the sofa watching TV. She sighed for the eighth time since she had gotten there.  
"I'm sorry Kari." TK said, smiling gently at her. "We can go after this, I promise." She nodded and gave him a meek smile. "I mean it this time! I know, it's a nice day I'll take you to the park. I'll buy you some ice-cream!" Kari smiled, a real smile this time.  
  
"I'd like that." She replied. But he was not listening anymore, he was watching TV...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midday, Izzy's place.  
  
Tai had been buzzing Izzy's apartment for ten minutes now and still no reply. He was about to give up when Izzy's mother came towards him carrying grocery bags. She smiled at Tai.  
"Hello there." She said, searching for her keys to the flat. "Are you looking for Izzy?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Izumi." Tai replied in a typical 'being polite to my friend's mother' type voice. "He was supposed to be showing me this new computer program he's been working on." Mrs Izumi smiled as she let Tai into the building.  
  
"So Izzy is expecting you then?" She asked. Tai nodded as he followed her up to the apartment. "That's not like him to forget." Tia had to agree, it did seem strange. She let them both into the apartment and put down the bags. "Izzy?" She called but there was no answer. She frowned. "Maybe he's in his room..." She muttered to no one in particular. Tai waited until Mrs. Izumi popped her head around Izzy's bedroom door. "I don't think he'll be showing you any computer programs today." She smiled. Tai joined her and had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Izzy was indeed in his room, fast asleep on the floor surrounded by an assortment of computer components.  
  
"I agree with you there!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midday, Matt's place.  
  
Matt had finally decided to get up and take a shower. Mimi had told him about this 'fantastic shampoo that leaves your hair just so soft and shinny' which he really wanted to test out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midday, the college.  
  
Joe was not having a good day. By the time he had finished cleaning up the mess he had made that morning, he had been late for his Saturday class. He had run into a grand total of four unsuspecting people and an equally unsuspecting lamp post and now he was desperately trying to fix his glasses.  
"Some days you really shouldn't get up." He said for the second time that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alittle past midday, the park.  
  
Mimi finally shows up to meet Sora.  
"I couldn't decide what to wear!" She states.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Part three - making plans  
  
4pm, on the telephone.  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Tai, it's Izzy."  
  
"Iz! You finally woke up, huh?"  
  
"Sorry about that. It's a bit late to come over now so I was wondering if maybe we could all get together tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, pizza sound like a good idea?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Ok, I'll give Matt a call."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A friendly hello to you too Matt."  
  
"What do you want Tai?"  
  
"Izzy called and said about going out for Pizza tonight, fancy it?"  
  
"Sure. I'll give TK a ring."  
  
"Ok, Kari's there too."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"By......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Matt. Do you and Kari want to go for Pizza tonight?"  
  
"Hang on...Kari! Wana go for pizza tonight? ...Yeah we're in."  
  
"Give Joe a ring would you?"  
  
"No problem, see you......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
"Hello. This is Joe's mobile. I'm sorry but I must have forgotten to turn my phone on so please leave a message after the beep...beep!"  
  
"Err, hey Joe it's TK. We're all going for pizza tonight if you wanna come? We're meeting about 7pm. Give me a call if you can't make it. Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mimi, how are you?  
  
"I'm just fine thanks Kari! Sora and I are at the park it's such a nice day today!"  
  
"I know I've been stuck inside watching cartoons all day."  
  
"That doesn't sound like fun! You should have come with us!"  
  
"I wish I had now. Oh but I was ringing to ask if you and Sora wanted to come out for pizza tonight? Everyone else is coming."  
  
"Oh yes I would love that! ...Sora, wanna go out for pizza tonight?... Yeah we'll be there!"  
  
"Great I'll see you later. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."  
  
"You too! Bye!"  
  
"See you!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Part four - Early evening.  
  
7 pm, the pizza place.  
  
Tai, Kari, TK, Mimi, Sora and Joe all wait out side the pizza place.  
"Where the hell is Matt and Izzy?" Mimi moaned. "It's cold out here and I'm hungry!" Tai grinned.  
  
"Your always moaning Mimi, give them a minute."  
  
"I'm here!" They all turned to see Izzy running towards them. "Sorry I'm late." He said, panting slightly. "I've had an...interesting day." Tai laughed.  
  
"Just glad you managed to stay awake long enough to make it over here." Izzy blushed slightly.  
  
"Err, well, I..." Tai laughed and the others joined in.  
  
"Right, so now Izzy's here it's just Matt we're waiting for..." Sora said, looking up and down the street. "Hey! Over there!" Everyone looked as a tall figure came into view. TK frowned.  
  
"Doesn't look like Matt." He wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm sure it's him." Sora said although she had to agree there was something different about him. "Hey, since when does he wear a hat?" Now everyone was staring as Matt finally reached them.  
  
"I am going to kill you, Mimi!" He said, his tone perfectly neutral but he had a certain look in his eyes. Mimi smiled nervously as Matt stopped right infront of her.  
  
"What's the problem?" She asked. He reached up a hand a removed his hat, causing the others to gasp.  
  
"This, Mimi, is what's the problem." Mimi gasped too as she took a closer look at Matt's hair.  
  
"I...it's green!" She stuttered. Matt smiled sarcastically and replaced the hat.  
  
"You don't say." The others were laughing hysterically now, even Joe seemed to have cheered up.  
  
"That shampoo." Mimi said. "I am so sorry Matt! I'll fix it for you! I promise! I have a friend who told me about..." Matt cut her off.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you've done enough! I'll sort it myself but YOU will be paying." Mimi nodded her head and let out a sigh. 'There goes my new summer wardrobe' she thought. Tai came up between his two friends and draped an arm around each of their shoulders.  
  
"Come of guys lets not worry about all that now, lets go get some food." They all nodded and made their way inside the pizza place. But not before Tai stole Matt's hat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Part five - And goodnight.  
  
9 pm, Parting ways.  
  
"That was priceless! I have never seen Matt so mad!" Tai laughed as he and Kari walked towards their apartment building with TK and Sora. Kari shook her head.  
  
"You are so cruel! I feel really sorry for Matt."  
  
"I don't." Said TK, laughing as well. "Serves him right for being so vain." Tai nodded his agreement.  
  
"Damn right! And besides, it's does everyone good to fall flat on their faces every now and again. Kari giggled too.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Some of us more than others, huh Tai?" Tai glared at her.  
  
"Whatever." He replied and then tactfully changed the subject. "So, what;s the plan for tomorrow?"  
  
"Mimi and I are going shopping, do you want to come along too Kari?" Kari nodded.  
  
"Yeah that would be fun." TK looked put out.  
  
"But I thought we were going to hang out tomorrow?" Kari sighed.  
  
"I think I've had just about as many cartoons as I can stand." The two girls laughed but Tai gave TK a supportive pat on the back.  
  
"Don't worry about it man, cartoons are just something girls don't understand. Why don't you hang out with me and Matt tomorrow?" TK nodded.  
  
"Yeah ok." He said with a sigh. "But isn't Matt getting his hair sorted out tomorrow?" Tai shook his head.  
  
"Nope, why do you think he dragged Mimi off after we'd eaten?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9 pm, Matt's place.  
  
"Hold still!" Mimi ordered as she poured yet another mug full of water over Matt's head. "At least it's starting to come out now."  
  
"Not nearly fast enough." Matt complained as he knelt beside the bath tub, his head leaning over the side. "My knees hurt and my neck is really starting to ache."  
  
"Oh would you stop moaning." She replied getting another cup of water and pouring it over his hair. This time Matt jumped up.  
  
"GEEZE Mimi! That's hot!" He shouted but when he took a look at Mimi, he could not help but smile. She was soaked from head to foot. "Sorry." He mumbled, trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9.30 pm, Izzy's place.  
  
Izzy stared desperately around his bedroom, it was spotless.  
"Err, mother?" He called, waiting for her to appear. "What happened to all those wires and chips and boards that were in here when I went out?" He asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Oh I threw those away. It was such a mess in here you know it's really not like you to live in such chaos." For a second, Izzy forgot how to breath.  
  
"Y...you...threw..it...all...away?" He somehow managed to get out.  
  
"Well, not exactly, I took it all to that shop in town and look!" She disappeared for a moment and returned with a laptop in her hands. Izzy stared at it for a moment.  
  
"They, fixed it?" He asked, half glad and half annoyed he had not been able to do it himself. She shook her head as she handed the gift to her son.  
  
"No, they said it was beyond fixing so I got you this one instead." She replied. "I hope it's the right one?" Izzy smiled as he took the new computer.  
  
"Prodigious!" He said grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9.30pm, Joe's place.  
  
Joe sat down at his desk, removing his glasses and rubbing his tiered eyes. He had a nice assortment of new bruises and plenty of homework (including the homework he now needed to redo after this morning's accident with the coffee). He sighed to himself as he rested his head on his folded arms. "Defiantly shouldn't have gotten up today." He said out loud. "I'll try to remember that before I do the same thing tomorrow."  
  
The end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes; There you go! I did warn you it would be silly! I hope you liked it though! It'll be the first in a long line of digimon fics I hope! Laters! 


End file.
